


Of Fate and Flowers

by PH03N1X_360



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cassandra is a wonderful sister, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grieving Vex'ahlia, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It was a while ago, Percival Needs a Hug, Pike Keyleth and Vex are roommates, Vex'ahlia needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: Every Saturday morning, Vex'ahlia visits her brother's grave. Every Saturday, she steals a flower from a certain garden on her way to the graveyard. The owner of said garden, one Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III, caught her in the act. He now is determined to meet the guy that caused Vex to steal six month's worth of flowers. Vex doesn't have the heart to tell him, and we go from there.
Relationships: Past Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role) - Relationship, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, background Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	1. Of Happenstance and Headstones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, so I hope I did okay. I'll try to update every Saturday. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Vex’ahlia went to the graveyard for an hour every Saturday morning to visit her late brother. There, she would sit and talk to him. It didn’t matter what about. She told him about her week, the shenanigans Scanlan had pulled, how Keyleth was coping with her boyfriend’s death, what crazy fitness routine Pike and Grog had designed for her. It made her feel a little less lonely, as though he was still with her. Sometimes her dog, Trinket, went with her, sometimes one of their friends joined her. Every time she went, she’d steal a flower from a certain garden on the way. She had done it the first time, and accidentally made it a habit. Today was one such Saturday. The 26th Saturday, in fact. Not that that made it different from any other Saturday save the fact that it had been six months since the funeral.

Vex was out the door by 9:00, saying a brief goodbye to Pike, who was sipping coffee in the kitchen they shared with Keyleth, who was still asleep. It wasn’t a terribly nice morning. The grey September skies and chilly breezes ensured it. Cursing slightly, Vex burrowed herself deeper into her black hoodie. Six months… she didn’t remember much of it. Most of it, especially the beginning, had become a hazy, miserable blur. There were times she wouldn’t leave bed for days, more still she would take her bow and shoot until she couldn’t stand it any longer. Vex had withdrawn from her friends for the first two months. She couldn’t shake the bittersweet memories it brought. Though they did their best to hide it, she could tell seeing someone with nearly the same face as one of their late best friends was doing more harm than good. She was certain she could take the pain at first. Unfortunately the pain only got worse, and she found herself beginning to slip into alcoholism. It took Pike and Keyleth banging on her door with a care package and overnight bags for Vex to realize how much she needed them. Being roommates with them was one of the best things that ever happened to her. They were able to help her heal and cope when she had so desperately needed it. Now, six months later, she was finally able to move forward. She truly owed them a lot.

Vex’ahlia finally came to the garden. Even in early September, there were still a few forget-me-nots gripping to life. _Perhaps I should pay the owner for the flowers…_ she grimaced as she looked over the 26 stems. She reached out and carefully plucked yet another cluster, but before she could continue on her way, a voice rang out from the porch.

“So. You are the one who’s been stealing from my garden,” A twenty-something young man leaned up against one of the pillars of the grand house behind the garden. He was a bit odd, though not in a bad way. The man had round, thin rimmed glasses and, shockingly, white hair. Vex froze, blushing a bit as he approached. “Who are they for?”

“Um, a guy…” Vex said in an awkward fluster. She hadn’t meant to lie, really, but she wasn’t about to tell a handsome stranger her life story.

“Are you on your way to see him now, miss…” He paused.

“Vex’ahlia. Call me Vex.” She supplied him. “And yes, I am.”

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III. Percy, for short. Do you mind if I join you?” He said, extending his hand for a handshake. Vex apprehensively shook it, though certainly confused.

“You want to join me to go see a guy?” Vex said, and Percy shrugged.

“If you wouldn’t mind. You have been stealing my flowers for the past six months. I need to make sure this guy of yours is worth it.” He gave her a teasing smile, and she forced down a slight grin. She was too far into the lie now, so she decided to see how this played out. Besides, she wouldn’t mind getting to know this Percy fellow a bit.

“Sure. This way.” Vex’ahlia gestured for him to follow her. They walked in silence for a short while, before Percy turned to her.

“This guy of yours. What’s he like?” He said, playfully running into her shoulder. Vex thought for a moment, then tentively responded. “Amazing. Kind. Funny. Sort of a smartass, but he’s been there for me. I know he loves me, and I love him twice as much.” She smiles at old memories, the same that drove her into hiding from the world. Percy visibly deflates a little. _Interesting_ , She thought to herself.

“Such high praise. I almost feel like he already deserves the flowers,” He tried to joke, but it falls flat, and they return to silence. They walk a few more blocks, and Vex turned into the graveyard at last. “You meet in a graveyard? What kind of guy-" Percy started, but Vex, who has already stopped in front of her brother’s grave, interrupted him.

“Percy,” She said as she knelt down beside the headstone and laid the flowers at the base, “This is my twin brother, Vax. He passed on six moths ago. A drunk driver hit him on his way home from work. Vax’ildan, this is Percival. I’ve been stealing flowers from him for the past six months.” Percy stood speechless for a second, before kneeling beside her.

“My pleasure. Perhaps you’ve met some of my family, they’re just over there,” he nodded to the mausoleum in the middle of the graveyard. “Murdered, three years ago. Mother, father, five siblings. It’s just me and Cass now.” He then turned to Vex, blushing immensely. “Oh my lord, I am so very sorry, I had no idea - I should’ve realized when you started walking here, I am so -“

“Percy.” Vex’ahlia kissed him lightly on the cheek, savoring the shocked, yet pleased look on his face. “I should have told you from the beginning, I panicked. Now, you are welcome to stay with me if you wish, this is is my one day of the week I get to visit him.” Percy nodded.

They sat there together as Vex recounted how Scanlan had tried to ask Pike out at the town’s anniversary fireworks only for her to beat him to it by making the fireworks spell it out. Her grandfather knew the person running it, a man named Viktor, and was able to convince him to do it. She told him how Keyleth had taught her about what different flowers meant, and how forget-me-nots stood for remembrance. Percy had added that Vax sounded like a wonderful guy, and how much he would have loved to meet the man Vex spoke so highly of. At the end of the hour, The pair made their way back to Percy’s house. Vex’ahlia hesitated for a moment on the doorstep before she said her goodbyes.

“I’m terribly sorry for stealing your flowers. How can I make it up to you?” She asked, and Percy thought for a moment.

“How about your number and coffee next Friday?” He grinned, and this time Vex grinned with him. She quickly scrawled it out on an old receipt, handed it to him, and pecked him on the cheek once again.

“Done. See you then, Percival.”

“Looking forward to it, Vex’ahlia.”

She turned and headed for home, happier than she has felt in weeks. Pike and Keyleth are going to be ecstatic.


	2. Of Keepsakes and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex returns from her visit to the graveyard. Feelings are had. Keyleth and Pike find out about Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay, I don't write heavy angst very often. Also, sorry in advance, I am terrible at writing flirtatious characters (Random waiter, nothing that important). Still, I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see y'all next Saturday!

“I’m back!” Vex’ahlia called through the house, still slightly giddy from the events of the morning. Trinket bounded happily to the door followed by a tired looking Keyleth, still wrapped in a fuzzy bathrobe and drinking tea.

“Hey Vex,” she yawned, “Pike left just after you did, Grog invited her to spar with him. She should be back soon. I made breakfast if you want some,” Vex smiled and nodded her head. Keyleth returned it, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes. Vex could tell that her roommate hadn’t forgotten what day it was. They were both still for a moment, then Vex pulled Keyleth into a tight hug. If she felt the hot tears spill onto her shirt, she wasn’t going to comment. “I miss him…” Keyleth hiccuped, tugging her in closer still.

“I know, Kiki, I know…” Vex, stroked her fiery orange hair as the memories flooded her head, memories she wished she could share.

_Vax’ildan, texting her in a frenzied panic the day he never made it home._

_Stubby: I’m gonna do it_

_Me: Really?_

_Stubby: we have a date tonite_

_Stubby: I just picked up the ring_

_Stubby: I’m so nervous_

_Stubby: what if she says no?????_

_Me: she’s not gonna say no_

_Me: she loves u_

_Stubby: alright wish me luck_

_Stubby: if she says yes u gotta buy me a beer_

_Me: alright_

_Me: looking forward to it_

_Me: I love you._

_Blood._

_A shattered phone screen, their conversation still on the screen._

_Crimson splattered over the green and gold of the ring._

_“I was gonna do it…”_

_Her tears mixing with the blood on the pavement._

_“I know, just hold on, the ambulance is almost here-“_

_His shaking hand on her cheek._

_“I’m not gonna make it. Here-“_

_Blood on his hands as he picked up the ring and folded her hands around it._

_“Give this to her for me. Tell her,”_

_A wet and shaky cough. Blood, too much blood…_

_“Tell her I’ll wait for her in the great beyond,”_

_Her voice choked up with tears._

_“Okay, I - I’ll do it. I’ll do it, please stay awake, Vax.”_

_Broken laughter._

_“I’ll wait for you too, shorty. I love you…”_

_The light gone from his eyes._

_“No, Stubby, please, I love you, please wake up.”_

_Silence._

“Vex?” Keyleth had pulled away a bit, eyes shining. Vex’ahlia blinked.

“Sorry… I’m back.” Vex gave the redhead a watery smile.

She hadn’t been able to do it. She tried to, multiple times, but between the pain it would have caused Keyleth and the pain Vex already had she could never bring herself to do it. Even now, it was on a chain around her neck, tucked out of sight. Six months since his dying wish, and she still had yet to complete it. _Well_ , she thought weakly. _What do I have to lose?_. She hesitated, then nervously began. “Listen, I-“

“I’m home! Is - oh. Hey Vex.” Pike appeared in the door behind them. She was dressed in workout gear and sported a few new and impressive bruises, curtesy of Grog. She dropped the bag and joined in the hug. “Six months today... We’ll get through it together.” They stood there in a tangled knot a bit longer, then Pike pulled back. “Come on, let’s get out of the house. We’ll go shopping, watch a movie, anything. If you want, Kiki, we can visit Vax later, but right now let’s smile and maybe drink to the memory.

“Alright,” Keyleth dried her eyes with the heel of her hand and Vex’ahlia blinked hers away best she could. She had to stay strong for Keyleth even if she was breaking down from grief herself. The ring would have to wait.

“Let me put on some nicer clothes,” Vex gave Pike a small smile, and Pike nodded in return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who’s brilliant idea was it to go see Cats?” Pike had collapsed into restaurant patio chair in a fit of laughter. Vex herself was laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe. Keyleth was doubled over on the table, hands over her eyes and screaming in pain.

“It was mine! I loved the musical! I figured what could go wrong?” Keyleth’s voice was muffled under her hands.

“So much,” Vex’ahlia whined. “Didn’t you see the commercial? It was doomed from the start.”

“I need bleach.” Pike said. Their laughter caught the waiter’s attention, a young man with brown hair and dark eyes, who wandered over. Vex’s usual type, if she was being honest.

“Can I start you off with some drinks? What about you, gorgeous?” He said, winking at Vex. Pike perked up instantly.

“On second thought, forget the bleach, I’ll take the strongest thing you got.”

“Water for me,” Keyleth piped up, finally pulling herself together.

“I’ll have an ale, thanks,” Vex looked up at the waiter.

“Sure thing. Oh, napkins,” He passed out napkins and hurried off to get the beverages. She wasn’t that shocked to find a phone number on hers. Pike and Keyleth were looking at her, teasing expressions on their faces.

“He’s your type,” Pike supplied in a hinting manor. “

"Yes.” Vex shrugged.

“And?” Keyleth elbowed her shoulder. Vex thought back to the handsome face from earlier. The glasses, the cute smile, the odd white hair, the blush as she kissed his cheek. As if on cue, her phone buzzed.

_Percy: Hello, Vexalia. (Did I get that right?)_

_Me: Hello, Percival (close, darling. Vex’ahlia)_

_Percy: Ah. Thank You._

Vex tore the napkin apart and deposited it into the nearby garbage can, much to her friend’s shock.

“I was gonna tell you,” Vex muttered awkwardly, “I just met someone. I’ve been stealing his flowers for a while. He caught me. Wanted to meet the dude who caused me to wreck his garden. He followed me all the way to the graveyard before he realized. Percival something-or-other insert-four-names-here de Rolo III. We’re going out on Friday.” Pike was the first to react.

“Oh. My. God. That is amazing, and also a bit strange. I’m so proud of you!” Pike patted her on the shoulder, positively beaming with pride.

“Wow, Congrats!” Keyleth threw her arms around Vex, who was a bit red, but grinned nonetheless.

“Help me pick out an outfit?”

“Yeah,”

“Definitely.”

 _This has been the weirdest day_ , Vex chuckled to herself as her roommates discussed which color would work the best with her eyes. Her brother would have been so proud.


	3. Of Dates and Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Cassandra have a chat. He and Vex have their date, though it doesn't quite go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time:  
> I was asking friends for ideas on this chapter. I wanted to know if seeing a manipulator who lead the victim to commit murder in public could cause a reaction. I got a bunch of answers. A friend of mine was concerned why I was asking, and I told them it was for a story. My friend is not, to my knowledge, in this fandom, but they asked to read it anyway. So.
> 
> Shout out to you, my dude. That was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. I hope you enjoy the story, even if you don’t know the characters.
> 
> It’s Saturday again! I hope y’all had a great holiday! This chapter is from Percy’s POV. Not gonna lie, this went darker than I intended, and it ended a bit abruptly, so sorry about that. Mild Trigger Warning for mentions of past abuse and manipulation. Kudos and Comments keep a nerd going, keep ‘em coming.

_There were flashes from inside the manor._

_Screams._

_Gunfire._

_“PERCIVAL, WE NEED TO GO!” Cassandra yelling._

_Twigs crunching as they darted through the forest._

_“THIS WAY!” His voice ringing out through the trees._

_The only home they’ve ever know engulfed in flames and smoke._

_“THEY’RE RIGHT BEHIND US!” Cassandra_

_Several more pairs of feet, thundering behind them._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

_A bullet whizzing past his ear._

_Cassandra’s heart wrenching scream, followed by a pained shout._

_“GO!”_

_Cassandra, crawling out of sight under a fallen tree._

_Bang._

_The bullet clipping his shoulder._

_Rushing water just ahead._

_Splash._

_Percy, floating away in a frigid river._

_The scene changed._

_Dr. Orthax, standing in his long black hooded coat._

_Yellowish brown eyes glaring at him from under greasy black hair._

_His offer for revenge._

_The long hours and relentless training_

_The gun with names etched in the barrel._

_More screams._

_More gunshots._

_No mercy shown._

_He hit his mark every time._

_He had to._

_He was punished cruelly if he missed._

_Six dead bodies at his feet._

_The gun still smoking in his hand._

_A horrified whisper._

_“What have I done?”_

_The scene changed once more._

_Long weeks in the police station._

_Investigators asked him many questions._

_He told them everything._

_Dr. Orthax was caught and arrested._

_Percy was acquitted of all charges on an incapacity defense._

_It wasn’t entirely._

_The guilt ate at his mind._

_New city, new house, new life._

_He built a family mausoleum in their honor._

_He couldn’t yet bring himself to add his sister’s name._

_A knock on his door, six months later._

_“Cassandra?”_

Percy awoke to a dark room. The alarm clock read 4:47. The light of it hurt his eyes, and he rolled over with a sigh.

 _Seventeen days since the last one. Why today?_ Percy thought halfheartedly, then reluctantly slid out of bed in search of coffee.

Cassandra was already up. Of course she was, neither had gotten a decent amount of sleep in ages. While this was the first time he’d woken up early in two and a half weeks, Percy spent hours in his workshop in the basement, which had been converted into a small forge after the downstairs smoke detectors had been disabled.

“Morning,” The woman mumbled, her white-streaked hair dangling in her face as she nursed a steaming mug herself. “It’s over there,” She nodded to the pot on the counter.

“Hello. Couldn’t sleep either?” Percy yawned, then snatched the pot and downed its contents. She smacked him.

“Hey, I wasn’t done, you bastard.”

“Sorry, but I need it more than you. I’ve got a date later!” Percival stuck out his tongue at her.

Cassandra perked up considerably. “And you were gonna tell me when?”

“At some point. Her name’s Vex’ahlia. She’s the one who was wrecking our flower garden.”

“Did you find out who they were for?” She cocked her head and watched a bit of color speed to his cheeks.

“I-I did.” Percy said, eyes downcast. “I sort of demanded to meet who they were for to make sure they were worth the flowers…”

“Dearest brother of mine,” Cassandra elbowed him in the shoulder. “Who. Were. They. For?”

“Deceased brother. He passed away six months ago. Drunk driver.” He muttered in embarrassment behind his hands.

“Called it. You owe me fifteen bucks.”

“Fine…”

They sat in silence for a moment, then both started laughing. It felt good, it had been a while since they

“What a sorry mess we are,” Cassandra said through her snickers.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Cass.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percival and Vex’ahlia had planned to meet at 10:00, so, naturally, he was dressed and ready by 7:00. Cass gave him no small amount of grief on the subject. Even though he knew she would deny it, she had laid out an outfit for him. At 7:30, he caved to her teasing, changed his outfit, and hurried into the workshop to panic-create to waste time. Cass came and got him at 9:25, and Percy was ready to go once more.

“Good luck. Don’t mess it up,” His little sister, adjusting the collar on the long, blue coat. The morning was bright and cheerful. A few children ran past, smacking foam swords together as they went. Other than that, the walk was uneventful in every way except for the unseasonably warm September day.

Vex’ahlia was already waiting, sitting outside under the awning. She waved cheerfully at him.

“Hello, darling!” She beamed at him. She was even more stunning than he remembered, dressed in a leather jacket and teal shirt. Her shiny dark hair was in a loose braid, and a few blue feathers were tucked behind her ear. It took Percy a minute to find his voice again.

“Hello, Vex,” He stammered out awkwardly. “Did you have a good week?”

“As good as I could ever be I suppose. You?” She propped her chin up on her hand.

“Not too bad. Long, though. I was excited to see you again,” Percy slid into the seat across from her.

“Were you?” She grinned suggestively, and the tips of Percy’s ears went red as he rolled his eyes.

“Umm.” He coughed slightly to disguise the awkwardness. “How are your friends? They sounded like lovely people when you talked about them last Saturday.”

Vex shrugged. “They’re alright for the most part. Keyleth broke down after I got home Saturday. Pike took us out for lunch and a movie. Keyleth choose Cats. Don’t go see it. We all regretted it.” She gave a slight chuckle. “What about your sister? Cassandra, right?”

“She is…no worse than usual. We don’t get much sleep, so neither of us are spectacular. I owe her fifteen bucks, though. She had bet you were heading to the graveyard,” Percy yawned, accidentally proving his own point. The waiter brought out two coffees (Vex had ordered already) and they exchanged amiable small talk.

 _This is actually going well,_ Percival celebrated internally a bit.

It was, until it wasn’t.

Vex was telling him about Scanlan’s latest prank when something caught his eye.

A long black hooded coat. Percy froze.

Vex noticed right away. “Last time, he- Darling? Are you alright?” Try as he might, he couldn’t speak. Logically, he knew the figure couldn’t be Dr. Orth. However, as if on auto pilot, he stood.

“I - I need to go. Now. I’m really, terribly sorry.” Percival choked out. He turned on his heel and ran.


	4. Of Comfort and Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath. Conversations are had with everyone except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR im like 2 days late bUT GOOD RIDDANCE 2020! It's Saturday again, so I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize if it's a bit confusing, it switches perspectives a lot. I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> for C

_“I-I need to go. Now. I’m really, terribly sorry.”_

The words echoed through Percy’s head as he ran. Every cell in his brain screamed to go back and apologize, but he just kept running. Back down the street, passed the children, who watched as he streaked by. All the way back to the house. Percy hadn’t even lifted his hand to knock when the door opened.

“Vex just called. I was gonna tell you, I went down to scope things out the other day and just happened to meet her. We exchanged numbers in case something happened. I’ll get you something, just come sit down,” Cassandra said hurriedly, a look of pure concern etched in her face. In any other circumstance, Percy would have protested, but instead followed her inside. Cass guided him to the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. When she reemerged, she held two steaming mugs.

“What happened?” She whispered, pressing one into his still shaking hands.

“I… I thought I saw him again. Long black coat, greasy black hair… I ran. I messed up, Cass. I messed up,” He stuttered. Cassandra sighed, and put her own mug aside and draped her arm around his shoulder.

“Oh Percy,” Tears streaked down Percy’s face one more.

“I messed up. I messed up…”

“It’s alright. You’re alright,”

“I messed up…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello Cassandra. It’s me. Percy… he just ran out. Turned white as his hair and ran. Please, give me a call. Make sure he’s okay for me. If I did something, I’m really sorry. I really sort of want this to work out, if that’s alright with you, so...Bye,” Vex ended the voicemail. _Thank god for sneaky siblings,_ She thought as she remembered how Vax used to do the same. Then, she rose. Looking down at her phone, she called Keyleth.

“Hey. I need you to, ah, come pick me up? I want to go home,”

“What happened?” Keyleth said.

“I don’t know. He...ran, for some reason. Come get me.”

“Be there in six.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So. Percival. What now?” Cassandra said after a while. It had taken quite a while to get him to calm down, but that was nothing new.

“I honestly don’t know. I doubt Vex is still there, or wants anything to do with me after this.” Percy shrugged.

“My dear brother, you should here this,” Cass said as she pulled up the voicemail.

 _“Hello Cassandra. It’s me. Percy… he just ran out. Turned white as his hair and ran. Please, give me a call. Make sure he’s okay for me. If I did something, I’m really sorry. I really sort of want this to work out, if that’s alright with you, so...Bye,”_ Vex’s soft voice filled the room. Percy draped an arm over his eyes.

“What the hell am I gonna do?”

“You are gonna fix this.”

“How?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for coming to get me,” Vex gave a weak smile as she slid into the front seat next to Keyleth.

“No problem. Pike wanted to come, but her shift started six minutes ago.” Keyleth waved off the thanks. “What happened?”

Vex shrugged. “I don’t even know. He was startled by something? I hope it wasn’t something I did,”

“I’m sure it wasn’t,”

“Yeah... but what now?

Keyleth thought for a moment. “You go talk to him? I mean, you know where he lives, right? Why not?”

“I suppose.”

They rode in silence for a little while. As they pulled into the driveway, Vex paused. _Well,_ Vex thought. _This may be the best chance I’m gonna have in a while to give her the ring,_ She reached up for the chain around her neck. _This one’s for you, brother. I love you..._ She took a deep breath.

“I have something for you, actually. I meant to give it to you an age ago. Please forgive me.” Vex unclasped the chain. “Give me your hand.” Keyleth tentatively reached out her hand. Gently, Vex'ahlia placed the ring in her palm. Keyleth looked down at it in slight confusion.

“This is from my brother. He said he’s waiting for you on the other side. I’m so sorry I couldn’t bring myself to do this sooner. It was his dying wish.” Vex finished, trying desperately to blink the tears away. _Stay strong,_ She steeled herself as Keyleth cried into her shoulder, fingering the ring. _If you crack, she’ll crumble._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright. How do I look?” Percival straightened his jacket. Cassandra smiled, and brushed some lint off of his shoulder.

“Like a man on a mission. Alright, so, Vex works at the Slayer’s Cake. I think her shift starts in fifteen minutes. What are you going to say to her?” Cassandra gave him a pointed look, to which Percy rolled his eyes.

“I am really sorry for running out yesterday. It was a bit of a misunderstanding. I hope you’ll let me take you out for a proper meal whenever you want.” Percy recited in a slightly bored tone.

“And?” Cass elbowed him, and he sighed.

“My sister says thank you, by the way.” Percy smiled and nervously fiddled with his sleeve.

“Good boy.” She kissed his cheek roughly.

“I’m not a dog…” he protested lightly. “Alright. Wish me luck!”

As he reached the door, a knock rang through the foyer. Giving each other a confused look, Cassandra opened the door. Vex stood on the doorstep. Her formerly braided hair now hung in loose curls around her shoulders, and her leather jacket was replaced by a simple silk blouse. Her feathers remained tucked behind her ear. Percy froze.

“Vex’ahlia! What a pleasant surprise! My brother was just on his way to see you. I was on my way out, so I’ll leave you two alone. Percival?” Cass ushered her inside, then turned to her brother.

“Yes?” He said, suddenly snapping back to reality.

“Don’t. Mess. This. Up.” And with that, she was gone, leaving Vex and Percy alone in the entry way.


	5. Of Forgiveness and Finales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Percy finally have a desperately needed conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much. I was really worried about how this was going to go, but I think it went alright. I may write a few related works, I don't know. I hope you all enjoyed this, and have a fantastic 2021!

Vex’ahlia stood at the doorstep of the house she’d become oh so familiar with. This was supposed to be her shift, but one of her coworkers had offered with assistance of her ever famous wink. She had come straight here in hopes of seeing Percy, to make sure he was alright. Maybe they’d try again or whatever. That is, they would if she could bring her hand up to knock on the door. _Come on, goddamn it. It’s just Percy,_ She scolds herself gently. That was the thing, though, wasn’t it? It was Percy. Wonderful, stupid Percival. She really wanted it to work. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to give the door a few weak knocks. The door swung open imedietely, as if they were expecting her. Cassandra opened the door, and smiled at her. Percy stood behind her, seemingly frozen in place. _Maybe they weren’t expecting me after all, just a coincident._ She thought, slightly amused at the whole situation.

“Vex’ahlia! What a pleasant surprise! My brother was just on his way to see you. I was on my way out, so I’ll leave you two alone. Percival?” Cassandra took her arm and guided her inside.

Percy jolted, “Yes?”

“Don’t. Mess. This. Up.” Cassandra winked at her, then strolled out the door and out of sight.

Vex’ahlia and Percival stood together in the foyer, nether entirely sure how to proceed. While it was terribly awkward, it did give her the chance to admire him. Percy was dressed well, almost better than he was earlier. He was quite regal looking, even with the slight blush that had spread across his face and down his neck.Percy cleared his thought, adjusted his circular glasses, then began.

“I wanted to apologize. I - I am really sorry for running out on you yesterday. It was nothing you did, I - it was a misunderstanding. I should probably explain, it’s… it’s really complicated, and… I suppose I’m rambling now. I am really sorry-“

“Percival.” She interrupted him.

“Yes?” He winced slightly.

“It’s alright. I won’t pry. I just wanted to make sure you are alright.” Vex gave a slight smile, reveling in the slight smile she received in return.

“I think we should take a seat. I should tell you, but it’s not a good story,” Percival took her arm and lead her to a couch in the living room. Percy pondered what to say for a moment.

“I mentioned what happened to my family. My parents were Lord and Lady over a city known as Whitestone. It was lovely, really. I grew up with a six other children. It was a good childhood. I was fascinated by engineering and science, still am. Then, my parents hosted a dinner party, about three years ago. These… they were a group of six. Two diplomats, a few of their cronies, a doctor, and my tutor. One minute I was eating dinner, and the next… I awoke next to their bodies. All but… all but Cassandra. She found me a few weeks later, badly injured. Cass found me, we got out. I made it to the river, she was shot. I wandered for a while. Then I met…” He paused and cleared his throat as a few wayward tears rolled down his cheeks. “I met Dr. Orthax. I won’t go into it, but he manipulated me. Fed a dream of revenge Ito my brain. He gave me a gun, trained my marksmanship for weeks on end. We found their meeting place. HE sent me in. Next thing I knew, I was covered in blood, their blood. I realized my mistake and turned myself in. I told the police everything I knew. They found him a few weeks later. I was let off on an incapacity defense. Dr. Orthax is in prison for life. I found my way here. Cassandra turned up on my doorstep last year. Now we’re here.” He was obviously trying to hold back the tears to little avail.

“Oh, Percy…” Vex took Percy’s hands, trying to stop the shaking.

“I… there was a man at the coffee shop. He had the same coat. I was taken back to the punishments for missing shots. I had to leave.” He said once the tears subsided. “I’m not a good person. If you want out, just say the word. I’d get it.”

“Darling, we all have faults. When Vax’ildan died, I was despondent. I knew it was best to have support, but it’s hard when every time you go to see friends, they all look like they’d just seen a ghost. It’s the curse of sharing a face with someone. I pulled away. I stopped going to work. I started drinking. I sold a lot of our stuff to pay the bills and to pay for alcohol. After I’d just returned from the hospital with alcohol poisoning, Pike and Keyleth showed up, packed bags and all in tow. They picked me up from off of rock bottom, dusted me off, and helped me move on. It’s… it’s still really hard.” Vex paused, trying to figure out how best to proceed. “What I’m trying to say is people change. I don’t care what you think you don’t deserve. I don’t care if you were a bad person. All I care about is that you are better than you were, or that you are trying to be better. That’s really what matters. “

Percival was quiet for a moment. Then, he spoke in a tentative whisper.

“This may be a bit forward, but… can I kiss you?” It was Vex’ahlia’s turn to be frozen in place.

“Please do.” She did her best to hid the elation at his words. It was soft and chaste, but yet, it was everything. When they broke apart, Percy chuckled slightly.

“We’re almost more of a mess than Cass and I,” He beamed at her. His eyes were still glassy, but his voice was a lot stronger than before.

“Let’s go do something. You owe me a drink or something from earlier,” Vex teased, and Percy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, dear.”

“Dear?”

“Don’t like it?”

“Quite the contrary, darling. Don’t stop,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vex’ahila made her way down to the graveyard a few months later. As she passed the garden, she found a small bouquet of forget-me-nots waiting for her. With it, a note.

_Hello Vax’ildan,_

_I never got the chance to meet you. Vex speaks very highly of you, so I think that’s a great_

_shame. Your sister is amazing, truly one of the kindest people I have ever had the good_

_fortune of knowing. She says you would have liked me. I don’t know if that’s quite true, but_

_I’d like to believe you’d tolerate me. While you aren’t here to threaten me away from her, I_

_can assure you I’d die before any harm came to her by my hand. I hope that shall suffice_

_for now. I’ll make sure you get a good solid punch at me when I arrive in the beyond._

_If you see them, please let the de Rolos know that Percival and Cassandra_

_miss them terribly. Thank you for sharing you wonderful sister,_

_Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III_

She reread it twice and chuckled slightly. Vex and Percy had been dating for quite awhile now. She’d introduced them to her little friend group, who were quite fond of him and adopted him in almost imedietely after he won a pun contest with Scanlan. He’d taken a real shine to Keyleth, too. In turn, Percy had taken her to his family home in Whitestone. He was technically a Lord himself, and endured no small amount of teasing about it with good humor. Vex and Cassandra had hit it off as well, which was dangerous for Percy. Cassandra had a plethora of embarrassing stories.

She turned into the graveyard. Before she stopped at her brother’s grave, she paused by the de Rolo mausoleum.

“You raised a good one. I hope I can live up to your expectations. I’ve heard a lot about you. I wanted you to know he’s in good hands.” She said, reverently placing a hand to the wall, then continued on until she stopped at the familiar headstone. “Hello, Stubby. Percival wanted you to have these.” She laid the bouquet at the base of the headstone. Per usual, she told him about her week, whatever stupid things or otherwise her friends had done, but now she told him about Percival. She told him about the upcoming dates, how him and Keyleth were working on some nefarious plot. She mentioned how she had found a ring in Percy’s coat pocket the other day. At the end of her time, she paused by the headstone.

“I love him. Truly, I do. We’re really happy together. You would be proud.” Then she turned and made the trek home. After all, she had a date tonight. If the ring was anything to go on, she had a lot to prepare for.


End file.
